Perfectly Perfect
by Sharebear2003
Summary: Change is good right? Well that's what Massie Block thought when she pressed her friends to come to C. Clarence Boarding School across the country...In California. The girls were very reluctant at first, devastated at leaving their friends in Westchester, but when Massie mentions that the Briarwood boys are coming and that the school is Co-ed, in less than a heartbeat they accept.
1. Chapter 1-Complete Madness

** THE PRETTY COMMITTEE**

 **Massie Block:** Done with sophomore year in High School, Massie Block decides to make a bold move. Literally. She decides to move to California to resume Junior year in a boarding school called C. Clarence Boarding School. Co-ed. Excited to rule her new school, lock lips with hotties, and roam the city, Massie doesn't expect to come head to head with another clique…The Heart Locks.

 **Alicia Rivera:** Easily persuaded by her best friend, Massie Block, Alicia Rivera is more than ready to jet off to California and cruise the streets with her new drivers license. Unfortunately enough, not too long before Josh Hotz had cheated on her with a ditzy brunette, Kaysee Johnson. Determined to get Josh back for all the pain her caused her, Alicia is single and ready to mingle.

 **Dylan Marvil:** Finally, finally being able to fit into a size 4 jeans and a size 2 dress size, Dylan feels accomplished. Oddly enough, when she sets out to Cali, there are more than enough boys lined up for her. This was going to be an interesting move.

 **Kristen Gregory:** Contemplating over and over again whether or not to move to California, Kristen finally says yes from the much persuasion from her friends that were already going. Unfortunately the price is mind boggling sending Kristen into scholarship application overdrive. Thankfully, she is accepted into the school on a scholarship…all expenses paid. Without her parents always nagging and breathing down her neck, she slacks off and manages to get a notice saying that if she didn't improve her grades in the next 4 weeks, she would be booted from the school and shipped back to Westchester.

 **Claire Lyons:** Begging her mother relentlessly to allow her to move along with her fellow friends, her parents reluctantly allow her to go. Still going 4 years strong in her relationship with Cameron Fisher, Claire is upset she will have to go. Tired of the way the members of the Pretty Committee treat her, Claire contemplates whether to join the Heart Locks.

 **The Boys**

 **Derrick Harrington:** Breaking up with Massie Block wasn't easy for Derrick Harrington, but kissing another girl was. Feeling terribly guilty Derrick knew Massie had a right to know, but instead he breaks up with her. After hearing the news of the girls in the Pretty Committee moving to California for a boarding school, Derrick applies for the school, making sure to inform the rest of the boys about it.

 **Josh Hotz:** Unfortunately making the mistake of kissing Kaysee, Josh feels as if he made a big mistake. He had just lost the perfect girl for him, Alicia Rivera. So finding out they were moving to California only made him excited for another chance with Alicia. But unknowingly, Josh moves to Forests Edge on a scholarship. So, shh…

 **Cameron Fisher:** Still going 4 years strong with Claire Lyons, Cam is confused about how and why all the boys are cheating on their girlfriends, but true to Claire, Cam decides to continue school in Cali with the rest of his friends.

 **The other girls**

 **Isabelle Carter:** Being the Headmaster's daughter is always fun for Isabelle Carter. Rich, bold, spoilt, and beautiful is her motto as Isabelle Carter is ready to take her school by storm for yet another year. With just a snap of her fingers and her clique by her side, Isabelle is ready to do anything…But fight with Massie Block, the head of the Pretty Committee. But an Alpha has always got to be an Alpha right? So the only way she could get to Massie was to get to her ex. Derrick Harrington.

 **Lele Rodriguez:** Brought up from strict yet very rich Hispanic parents, Lele Lopez has everything she wants, but with discipline. Not expected to meet Josh Hotz, a cutie who had just transferred to her school, Forests Edge, Lele doesn't know what's in store for her when she meets Alicia Rivera.

 **Danielle Varner:** Everyone looked up to Danielle Varner. She was fit and thin, she was gorgeous, and she was rich. Bored with her group, The Heart Locks, Danielle wonders whether or not she should join the hot new group, The Pretty Committee.

 **Catherine Newman:** Catherine Newman is the bad girl of the group. Risk-taker is her middle name, but when she makes a risk to join the Pretty Committee because of boredom, she suddenly realizes she made a big mistake.


	2. Chapter 2

Alicia Rivera tossed her long black mane behind her shoulders and pursed her plump lips in the compact mirror. Not liking the beige color of the lipstick on her mouth, she swiped it off and applied a pink one. She smoothed out her pale pink sweater and smiled to herself once again, then shut her compact.

"Alicia! Come on down! Dean is ready to drive you to the airport." Len Rivera, her father, boomed from downstairs.

"One second Papa." Alicia called down as she tossed her Ralph Lauren handbag behind her shoulder and stared long and hard at herself. She couldn't believe she was actually doing this. She was moving to California. But it was only for school, nothing more to her parents, but to her, it was a stepping stone.

Alicia ran into the dining room where she expected to see them. And there they were. The table was set out with the yummiest breakfast foods you could imagine. Her father sat at the head of the table next to her mother. "Good morning. Sorry I didn't get time to eat breakfast with you all. I'm going to pick something up from Starbucks."

She could see the disappointed look on her Mother and Father's face. "At least sit down for 5 minutes. We would like to talk to you." Alicia's mother replied calmly as she motioned towards a chair.

"Okay…" Alicia took a seat reluctantly as she glanced at her phone. It was 8:15 am.

"I know this is a complete change from what you've been used to Alicia, but I need you to promise us you won't do anything crazy. I trust you are old enough to take care of yourself so please don't make us regret allowing you to go." Len rushed out.

Alicia scanned their faces. Her mother looked a bit older than she was before, her emotions weren't clear through all the Botox. Her father had wrinkles on his forehead, and an uneasy smile flited across his face.

"I promise. You guys can trust me." She stood up to hug her parents just as the horn on the limo honked.

She took a deep breath. It was time to go…

* * *

"What do you think about this going away outfit, Bean?" Massie Block asked ecstatically as she checked herself out in the mirror. She had pulled on light acid washed jeans, a red flannel and a grey beanie, her outfit read relaxed yet cute.

Her pug had settled comfortably on the white duvet, a satisfied look on Bean's face. Barking twice, Massie knew the answer was a yes as she hugged the pug close. She wouldn't see her dear dog for 3-4 months. And unfortunately there was a no-pets rule which Massie found incredibly stupid.

Massie flipped her dark chestnut hair and headed downstairs to say goodbye to her parents.

"There's our big girl!" William Block, Massie's father, exclaimed as he stood with a camera in his hand. Flashes went off as he took picture after picture.

"That's enough pictures, dad." Massie teased as she posed for the camera. Kendra Block, Massie's mother, walked into the room with what looked like a proud smile through the Botox.

"We'll miss you lots! And some presents will be shipped to you as soon as you get into the school." Kendra hinted as she hugged her daughter.

"Well, I better get going. I have to pick up Claire soon." Waving goodbye to her parents, Massie Block opened the door.

"Bye sweetie! Make sure you visit for Christmas!" William called just as Massie closed the door and headed off to the rest of her life.

* * *

Claire Lyons zipped up her baby blue sweater and shoved her feet into her trusty paint splattered Keds. Just as she grabbed her phone and purse the familiar sound of the range rover honk, knocked her into reality. Jumping off the couch in the living room, Claire grinned and dragged her luggage to the front door. "MOM. DAD. I think I'm ready to go. Massie's here."

Judi Lyons covered her mouth sadly as a tear escaped her eye. Pulling Claire into a tight hug, she could feel her father join into the hug. "Guys, stop crying, you're gonna make me cry."

She felt the weight of her parents being lifted as they removed themselves from the embrace. "Clairebear please make sure to take lots of pictures and send them. And don't forget to call." Her father cooed as he ruffled her hair.

"Daaaddd. I'm not a kid anymore. And sure, I'll take pictures. But my old camera doesn't have much storage and the quality isn't the best." Claire smiled and embraced her parents yet again. She couldn't believe she was going to be thousands of miles away from them.

"Oh! I almost forgot! We got you a going away present!" Judi exclaimed. She ran into her room and came back about a minute later with a bag. "Go on and open it." She handed Claire the present.

"I'll open it in the car, I have to go." Claire kissed her parents on the cheek. "Thank you! And please tell Todd I say bye. And that he shouldn't be a pain in the a-" She almost finished just as the Range Rover honked yet again.

* * *

Kristen Gregory jumped onto her small hand me down Coach Suitcase and attempted to zip it up. She didn't have any other suitcases to use and didn't have the money to buy another one so she had to make the most out of the one she had. Pretty soon she would be getting on a cab to the airport to be sent directly to her new boarding school, Forests Edge. Words couldn't explain the excitement that coursed through her veins. No parents. Lots of hawt boys. And best of all she gets to go with her best friends in the Pretty Committee!

"Kristen, your cab is here!" Kristen's mom, Marsha called from the living room.

"Coming!" Kristen managed to reply as she zipped the bag up completely, her room had been "cleaned out", all her fab clothes packed into her luggage and her shoes had been sent to Massie since Kristen didn't have enough space and suitcases to bring them. Massie had promised to give the shoes back to her once they see each other at the school.

Pulling the handle of the suitcase, she glanced back at her bedroom. "Sayonara." She whispered under her breath as she exited her room and entered the living room.

Marsha rushed to give Kristen a hug, tears brimming her eyes and threatening to spill. "Please Kristen. Be responsible and make sure you focus on school. You do realize this school is a prestigious one. So you better be on top of your A-game."

"Yes, Ma. I think I hear the cab outside." Pulling away from the hug, Kristen popped open the front door and waved before lugging her suitcase out.

* * *

Dylan Marvil squinted in the full length mirror to check out her butt in the dress she had just put on. It was baby pink and strapless with a lace detailing on the sweetheart neckline. Throughout the whole summer she had dedicated her time to working out and eating healthy to shave off the pounds she had so terribly wanted to lose. Proud and happy with her improvements, Dylan exited her now noticeably empty room. "Mother! I'm leaving."

"Not without the camera crew seeing you, you're not." Merri-Lee Marvil exclaimed as she scanned her daughter's outfit, a disapproving frown on her face. "Did you lose _anything_ this summer? You are a size 2 now aren't you?" The camera crew was close behind her, the red light on the camera patronizingly staring at Dylan.

Dylan rolled her eyes and popped open the refrigerator, scanning for something to eat. "Yes I am." She opened a tub of Cool Whip and sniffed it. The expiration date had faded, but settling on the fact that it was okay to eat, Dylan spooned a dollop into her mouth.

"DYLAN MARVIL! Those are NOT good manners now please put down that junk and start heading out to the limo." Merri-Lee grabbed the Cool Whip from Dylan's hands and tossed it into the trash can. The camera crew following close behind.

"Great way to send me off. I'm sure you're so happy I'm leaving." Dylan scowled angrily at the Camera Crew and opened the front door.

"Now, Dyl pickle." Merri-Lee smiled tightly as she placed a thin hand on her daughter's shoulder. "I'll see you when it's Christmas time."

Dylan got the memo. Her mother wanted to look good on Camera. Smiling tightly, Dylan placed a kiss on either side of her mother's cheeks. "Bye mother." She waved good bye to the camera and eagerly ran into the limo. Glad that after she would arrive in California, it would be buh bye camera crew and buh bye mother.


	3. Chapter 3

**HAIIIIII! Welcome to the next chapter! I'm so glad to see all the good feedback that all of y'all have left! Thanks again for reading and please leave reviews (ideas for upcoming chapters, feedback, constructive criticism, etc.) I love reading 'em. Bai for now! :)**

* * *

"Oh my goodness, Massie! I can't believe this is happening! The place is so pretty!" Claire screeched anxiously as she snapped a picture with her brand new camera that she had gotten as a present from her parents. Massie, Claire, Alicia, Dylan, and Kristen had arrived at the school around the same time, excitement beating in their chests. The school was absolutely breath taking. The school had high walls built like a castle. The grass was trimmed to perfection and a small 'Please do not walk on grass' sign was placed dramatically near the entrance. The school had a medieval vibe to it, but in a homey way.

Massie shrugged and snapped her gum, playing it out nonchalantly. "Eh. It's definitely better than OCD, but it's okay." She was pretty sure the girls could tell she was faking her aloof cover, but it was nice to seem in control.

"It is pretty nice, but seriously Kuh-laire. Do you have to take a picture of everything?" Alicia asked, annoyance ruling her voice as she followed the girls inside the school. Girls and boys milled around the area, exciting chatter of returning back to school overruling their voices.

"You should probably be taking pictures too! This is memories." She chattered excitedly. It was the check in day where everyone who would go to the school would get settled in and get their dorm keys.

"This place is sick! Have you guys seen their soccer field yet?" Kristen asked, she dragged he Coach suitcase eagerly behind her.

"Have you guys seen the boys? Can someone say H-A-W-T?" Dylan squealed as she rushed up to her friends as best as she could with 2 suitcases and a carry on.

"Girls, calm down and Claire stawp taking pictures. You look like a privilege deprived little kid." Massie threw a silent look at Claire. "Now girls, we're about to make a new impression on all the people here. So, let the game begin." Massie said with a smirk as the girls caught up to her. She could feel everyone's eyes on them. They looked fabulous so why wouldn't they. Massie shifted her Jessica Simpson aviators down her nose and tossed her hair. She had worn distressed high wasted shorts and a white and black striped crop top from J. Crew, and tan sandals decorated her feet.

Alicia shifted her black floppy hat on her head and adjusted her Dior sunglasses. She had tossed on a flowy yet short blue and white romper that showed a bit of cleavage, chunky wedges tied the look together.

Dylan tilted her white fedora back a bit and grinned. She had worn a light blue crop top with a white circle skirt which showed off her newly toned and fit legs. She had paired it with casual BCBG flip flops. Oversized sunglasses and a cartilage piercing somewhat dressed the look up a bit.

Kristen flitted her fingers through her honey blonde hair, unconsciously biting her bottom lip. She adjusted her short strapless yellow sundress and confidently strode in her wedge flip flops from Juicy.

Claire tugged anxiously on her bangs, her fingers itching to reach for her camera and snap a picture as they neared the large double door entrance. Massie had pressed her to wear a crop top but she had wanted to wear overalls badly, so they just mixed the two ideas together. A heather grey crop top was thrown under short light wash overalls and on her feet she had opted for brand new Vans which was alternative for her Keds. They were pretty comfy even though they felt a bit strange.

Massie came to a halt at the front door. "This is it girls."

* * *

"Alicia Rivera, you will be sharing a room with..." The blonde receptionist's fingers glided across the computer keys. "Claire Lyons, Massie Block, and Isabelle Carter." The printer hummed as a sheet was produced with her dorm room number, emergency numbers, the people she would share her dorm with and rules for the dorm.

Alicia grinned at Massie since they had gotten the same dorm. But who was Isabelle Carter?

"Dylan Marvil will be sharing a room with Kristen Gregory, Lena Rhodes, and Winnie Briggs." The receptionist printed another sheet for Dylan. Dylan high fived Kristen, they were excited to be sharing and also to meet new people.

The receptionist handed them their keys. "Each of you get one key and the whole dorm has a spare. Take the elevators to your dorm and begin to unpack. In a week's time school will be in session." She replied as she handed each of them their schedule for school and the hours they were allowed to leave the school and come back.

* * *

Alicia shuffled for the keys for the dorm while talking to Massie and Claire ecstatically. "So my dad sent me a ton load of money to buy a new car that I could use over here, so I'm heading out tomorrow when we have free time." She finished as she popped open the slightly creaky door.

Perched on the bed was an incredibly gorgeous red head, she had on a cropped halter top and dark wash skinny jeans. "Who are you guys?"

Massie pushed past Alicia and tumbled through the door, almost falling but catching herself before she made out with the marble floors. "Your dorm room partners." She figured the girl on the bed was probably Isabelle. She pulled off her sunglasses and jumped onto an empty bed. "Stay out of our way and we'll stay out of yours."

The girls followed suit and claimed their beds, unzipping their suitcases eagerly.

"Listen here, Lassie. I don't like you, I don't like any of your little followers, and I hate you being here, so let's set some ground rules." Isabelle stood up from the bed, showing her full height which looked to be about 5'8 or 5'9. "Do NOT put any of your sticky fingers on any of my things, Do NOT talk to me, Do NOT look at me, and please, in the name of God, Do NOT believe everything your daddy says, cause honestly, you look a little trashy." She sneered at Massie, Alicia, and Claire who stood there dumbfounded, and stalked out of the room, a trail of Angel's Breath perfume trailing after her.

"Damn." Claire breathed.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**

 **WELCOME TO YET ANOTHER CHAPTER! :) How have ya'll been liking the other chapters I uploaded? Please make sure you leave a review! It's very easy. NOW FOR QUOTE OF THE DAY! (This is going to be a new thing I'm going to do. There will be a meaningful or non meaningful quote by THE famous Massie Block, so enjoy, lol.)**

 _ **"An Alpha never cries in front of her followers, but only behind closed doors." ~Massie Block**_

 **Anyway thanks for reading and enjoy the next chapter! 3**

* * *

The stuffy yet cool air of the air conditioning in the dorm was overwhelming. As soon as you open the room door, you would see a living area with a tv, a computer desk and a couple couches. Then further back in a separate room were 2 queen sized beds with dressers and a window. Then another identical room was joined together by a bathroom. Dylan Marvil sighed in satisfaction as she looked at her closet. Everything had been set up just the way she wanted it, her outfits sorted out and her electronics unpacked and hooked up to the wall jack. The long plane ride had drained the battery.

Kristen Gregory shoved her empty suitcase to the back of her closet and groaned in frustration, Massie still had her shoes and her clothing was nothing compared to Dylan's. Their room was a mess already which only frustrated Kristen more. Pulling her hair into a messy ponytail, Kristen fell face down onto the bed in exasperation, not liking and not being used to the sticky feeling of the hot California air on her skin. Just as Dylan closed her closet firmly, did they hear the front door of the dorm unlock. Two girls walked in with several suitcases in their hands, they were happily chattering away about something. Dylan knew they must be Lena Rhodes and Winnie Briggs.

"Do you think we should say something?" Kristen whispered to Dylan from her bed.

"Sure, I mean how will they know us if we don't introduce ourselves?" Dylan replied confidently smoothing out her hair and tilting her fedora a bit. She opened the bedroom door and entered the living room where the two girls sat comfortably on the couch.

"Hey, I'm Dylan Marvil and this is-" Dylan motioned to Kristen who stood awkwardly in the corner with a stupid smile. "Kristen Gregory. Are you guys Lena and Winnie?"

The tall one had stick straight blonde hair and grey eyes, which Massie would totally diss for outshining her large amber eyes. She smiled and motioned towards her friend on the couch who only squinted her dark chocolate eyes in annoyance. "Hi. I'm Winnie and this is Lena. Are you new? We haven't seen you around before. Lena and I know almost everyone in this school and haven't seen yours." She asked almost impatiently as she scrolled through her phone. Lena wound up her long black hair into a knot, questioningly staring at Kristen in the corner.

"Oh yeah. We are new. We transferred from Westchester, New York." Kristen butted in as she regained her confidence and strode to where the others where. The light streaming out the window highlighted the roots of Kristen's hair, creating an almost halo-like ring.

"No way. I've always wanted to go to New York. I hear it's like really busy over there." Lena replied with a smile, breaking out of her unsocial shell.

"No duh, Lena." Winnie looked at her with a _stop-saying-stupid-things_ face. Turing to the red head, Winnie continued. "Well, we're going to settle into the other room and we'll see you guys at the Dining Hall for dinner."

"Okay, well we actually are going to see a friend in her dorm, so we'll catch you guys later." Dylan finished as she pulled open the dorm door with Kristen trailing behind her.

* * *

Massie Block scowled, angrily gripping her iPhone like it was a stress ball. "Eh-ma-gawd. Who does she think she is?" She asked no one in particular. Alicia shrugged, not really listening and hung her yellow Ralph Lauren cowl neck sweater onto a bright pink hanger. "She acts as if she owns the dorm, but guess what? She doesn't. Does she even realize who she was talking to?"

Claire rolled her eyes indignantly at Massie. Sure what Isabelle did was totally wrong, but did Claire really have to listen to Massie vent about her for almost 15 minutes? "Calm down, Massie. What happened, happened. And you can't do anything to change it. But you can make sure it doesn't happen again."

"Make sure what doesn't happen again?" Kristen asked curiously as she walked through the door, Dylan following right after. Kristen braided her honey blonde hair and twisted it into a knot, a concerned frown on her face as she watched her alpha closely.

Massie hopped off the bed in frustration and tapped her designer clad feet. "Our roommate. Isabelle. She's a total bish." She looked over to the two girls who had walked into the room. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"I don't know. We came to see you guys. Especially since dinner is in like 10 minutes and that's the only time we can check out the boys." Dylan winked and tossed her long red hair behind her shoulders. "And why are you worrying so much about Isabelle?"

"You should have seen how she trashed Massie." Claire snorted. In actuality, Isabelle trashed all of them indirectly, but Claire didn't care. She was tired of always listening to Massie rant on and on about her problems.

Alicia lifted her French Manicured pointer finger. "Point." Agreeing was easy for Alicia. She could sense Claire's impatience and to be honest, Alicia was beginning to get impatient too on the whole subject

"Whatever." Massie replied smoothly even though on the inside she was raging. Her self esteem had been secretly stomped on with high heel boots by a freakishly rude LBR and she wasn't about to get worked up for nothing. Sure it frustrated her, and also made her almost say some not so innocent words back, but she has to keep her cool. Like her "famous" quote. 'An alpha never cries in front of her followers, but only behind closed doors'.

Kristen looked up at the clock in the corner. "I'm gonna head down to the Dining Hall, I need a new change of scenery." The excitement suddenly rushed into her as she realized this was going to be a permanent home for them. The subject they were discussing was more than BORING and the thought of boys sleeping in the same building just sent her brain into a craze.

"Given." Alicia dropped a pair of denim shorts into her suitcase and reached into her purse for lip-gloss. "I am so done with unpacking and ready to do things with my lips, besides eating." That might have come out a bit sluttier than she had meant for it to, but who cares. She was so done with Josh Hotz and ready for a new change.

"Same here. My stomach even agrees." Dylan replied just as her stomach grumbled. Food was the only thing on her mind right now, which might seem a little insensitive to Massie who was freaking out over this Isabelle chick, but Dylan didn't really care.

"Let's go ladies." Massie sighed. She ran her fingers through her hair, attempting to add more volume to it and applied a thin coat of red lip stick. "I'm dropping this dead subject and moving on. I recommend you do too."

"Oh, we've already dropped it _and_ moved on." Claire mumbled under her breath as she followed the rest of the girls out of the room and down to the Dining Hall.

* * *

Settling into the dorm rooms was a real pain but Cameron Fisher didn't care, all he really cared about was to find Claire in this large school and talk to her. He looked over at Derrick who shook his legs nervously, turning the M brooch Massie gave him over and over in his hands. Cam, Derrick, and Josh had all walked down to the lunch room with their roommate, Nick, who had pale grey eyes, and fair, blonde hair. Nick had brought along some other friends like Jack, Levi, and Jay who exchanged excited words amongst each other. Cam, Derrick, and Josh had tried to make small talk, but it was mostly awkward, as they looked around at each other, the Dining Hall filled and loud with kids ready to get their dinner and head upstairs.

"Hey dudes. Who're those chicks?" Nick nudged his chin towards a group of girls who walked into the Dining Hall, there were about 5 of them. There was a brunette who seemed to take control of the group, two blondes who nervously eyed the full Dining Hall, a red head who seemed to want to dart straight to the lunch lines, and a girl who had massive boobs and a Spanish sway. Derrick swallowed visibly and shook his full head of shaggy blonde hair. It could only be the Pretty Committee. "Yo, they're pretty hot."

Massie Block swung her head around, only to make direct eye contact with Derrick, her eyes were confused at first, then excitement overruled them as she indicated to her friends to follow her lead. "Derrick! What are you doing here?" Massie ran forward and pressed herself onto Derrick as they hugged for the first time in a long while. They made a big scene, as heads swiveled to check out the ah-dorable couple, but Massie didn't care.

"I heard you were coming to this school, so I decided to enroll. I had to save up for a while, but I think it was worth it." Derrick finished with a smile as he kissed Massie. She sat on Derrick's lap, and grinned as she saw people eye her enviously.

Claire ran up to Cam and kissed him without a seconds thought, excited that gummy worms, and little heartfelt 'C' notes would start to come in again. "I missed you so much. We have to catch up really soon." She breathed as she hugged him. She sat down beside him with a smile.

Dylan and Kristen hurried to grab a seat at the table, annoyed they were the less attractive few of the Pretty Committee who didn't have boyfriends. Alicia didn't have a boyfriend either, but she could get any guy she wanted anyway. Alicia slowly sauntered to the table, nervousness crawling through her chest and grabbing hold of her stomach. She glanced over at Josh who swallowed hard when he saw her sit down with confidence at the table. She scanned the table for someone to talk to, as she enviously saw the girls with boyfriends catch up with their boyfriends. Her large dark brown eyes landed on a hottie with sexy grey eyes. He had a know it all smirk on his face as his eyes scanned Alicia's face.

Alicia blinked her long black eyelashes and pulled her shirt down slightly channeling her inner sexiness, showing her cleavage a little more. She glanced at Josh. "Hey. I'm Alicia Rivera. What's your name?" She asked the grey eyed boy.

He grinned and leaned forward. "Nick DeMartinez. You and your friends are new here aren't you?"

Alicia nodded and flung her black hair behind her shoulders. "Yeah, we actually just arrived from New York yesterday." Her eyes darted over to Josh to take in his reaction and when she saw the crushed look in his face, she knew she succeeded. She carried on with her talk with Nick.

"Ahem." A thin, annoyed voice came from behind the girls. Isabelle, the extremely rude girl who had dissed Massie stood in front of the table, 3 girls standing behind her, each of them equally as gorgeous as the other. "This is our table with Nick, Jay, and Levi, so shoo you wannabes."


End file.
